


Grimalkin

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [56]
Category: Phantasy Star
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which Myau is mistaken for a Goblin.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Grimalkin

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 69 'goblin'

"Mm-hm, where did you see the goblin exactly?" asked Alis.

"Came scuttling out from underneath the ice-digger, the little bastard! We should check it hasn't made a mess there," Odin frowned, "Dezolis is full of Fey. Lots of places for them to hide..."

"Was its fur all black and straggly, by any chance?"

He nodded, "Looked like the spawn of Hell. Was hissing and screeching like one, too - it sounded furious! It had sharp teeth and claws."

"Sounds like Myau fell asleep under there again because it was warm. I warned him the oil tank keeps leaking, the silly cat!"


End file.
